Pie Verse-Dean's Birthday
by mandancie
Summary: Well, here is the last part to my pie!verse. What better way to end my pie series than on Dean's birthday! :) Happy Birthday Dean Winchester! :) Rated T. A special thanks to itsmecoon for the Cover pic! :) Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. **

**A special thanks to Er-BearG32 for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Well, here is the last installment to my pie!verse. What better way to end this verse than to have it celebrate Dean's birthday. Enjoy**

**Pie!Verse-Dean's Birthday**

"Sammy."

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Upstairs. What is it?"

"Get down here."

It's been a few months since he's been released from the hospital. He's been moping around the house since his release. Dean hated that Sam was in this blue funk. Sam's been cooping himself up in their room for the past week.

It broke Dean's heart to see Sam like this. All he wanted was just one normal holiday. But with everything that's happened not only did Sam miss Thanksgiving, but he was still extremely weak during Christmas and slept most of New Year's.

Sam walked down the stairs to see his big brother at the end of the stairs.

"What's up?"

"Go get dressed. We're going out."

Sam didn't want to go anywhere. It just seemed that anytime he left to go somewhere something would happen. Truly, he hadn't been out of the house since he came back from the hospital. Even though the doctors said that he was fine since finding that bleed, he still didn't trust that he would remember things. He hated that he couldn't have a normal Thanksgiving. But he just shattered when he couldn't do anything for Christmas either. He knew what Dean was trying to do and he loved him for it. He just couldn't help that all he's become since that mugging was nothing but a big huge burden to his older brother.

Though Dean would deny it, Sam knew it to be true.

"No Dean," Sam said walking down the stairs.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled. He walked up the stairs and met Sam half way turning him around and coaxing him back up the stairs.

"Dean," Sam was a little surprised by the man-handling that Dean was doing. "Dean, stop. Knock it off."

Dean didn't listen or comply with Sam's request and didn't let him go until they were in their room. He set Sam down on his bed and then walked over to Sam's duffel bag and started going through it. After a few minutes, Dean pulled out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and one of his old plaid over shirts. He walked over to Sam and set the clothes next to him. Sam sat there and watched him in almost disbelief. He couldn't believe his brother was actually getting him some clothes together. He hadn't done that since he was little. He looked up at his brother when the clothes were laid next to him. Dean looked Sam square in his eyes.

"Get dressed. I want you downstairs in ten." Dean said that that gave no room for argument or discussion.

Dean stood back up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sam looked down at the clothes. He got up and started changing. The last thing he wanted was to challenge Dean when he talked to him like that.

Five minutes later, Sam walked down the stairs to see his brother sitting in the kitchen waiting for him.

"Sammy," Dean said, looking up from the laptop on the table.

"So where are we going," Sam said dejectedly sitting down at the table across from Dean.

"Supply run," Dean said putting his attention back on the screen. "Why don't you go ahead and get the coats and come back. I'll be done in a second."

Sam really wasn't liking the orders being barked out at him, but he really didn't have the energy to fight it. He grabbed the coats and turned to see his brother standing right behind him. Dean took his coat and walked out of the house. Not even looking back to see if Sam was following him. But Sam knew the cues, he was two steps behind his brother. Even though Sam didn't want to go out, he figured shouldn't nothing really go wrong since he would be with Dean. And they were just going to the grocery store.

Dean pulled out of the drive-way when Sam got settled in the car. They rode in silence on the way to the store.

When they walked in the store, Dean got a push cart and started into the store. Sam right beside him. They walked through several aisles with no big drama. They both falling into their old routine of Dean picking junk food and Sam wanting more healthier foods. Dean was liking the fact that Sam was coming out of his cocoon. He could see the light coming back in his baby brother's eyes. Something he hadn't seen since he was mugged a few months ago. As they proceeded to the check out, Sam happened to look at the date on the newspaper next to the register and his heart just dropped. He hated forgetting. How could he forget what day it was? What kind of brother was he? He knew he would have to rectify this. If it was the last thing he did.

"Hey Dean," Sam said in a rush. "I'll be right back."

"Sam."

"I'll be back. Just wait for me."

Sam walked away from the cash registers before Dean could say anything. Sam went and got him a small hand basket and walked through the store until he got to where he wanted to be. When he looked at the aisle, a genuine smile came across Sam's face. He packed his basket with everything he knew he would need. He was a little worried that he would get everything but it was more that he was moving on instinct than anything. After about another ten minutes he was finished with what he wanted. He paid for his items and asked the cashier if she could tie it in a plastic bag and then place them in a paper bag. He wanted this to be a surprise for his brother.

Sam walked out of the store to see his brother standing by the hood of the Impala with his arms crossed, waiting for him.

"What did you get," Dean asked when Sam walked up to him.

"A few things," was all that Sam said before getting in the car. He got in and placed the bag between his feet in the foot well of the car.

Dean shook his head and got in the driver's side and drove off.

When they got back to Bobby's house, they put the food away. Once that was done, Sam pretty much pushed Dean out of the house. He didn't know what Sam had in mind, but he was loving the fact that he wasn't moping around the house and locking himself in the room anymore. So if baby brother wanted him out of the kitchen then Dean would comply.

Later on that night, Dean was under the hood of the Impala finishing up on tuning her up when Sam walked out of the house. Dean saw him walking towards him and he knew something was wrong. Sam shoulders were slumped. He put down the socket wrench in his hand and met Sam at the trunk of the car.

"What's wrong," worry laced Dean's voice.

Sam looked up at Dean with those large hazel eyes. It just broke Dean's heart more.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam said.

"Sorry about what?"

"I forgot." Sam slumped against the trunk of the car.

"What did you forget?"

"The day. I'm sorry. I've been so caught up in my selfishness that I forgot."

"Sammy, what are you talking about?"

"Your birthday. I forgot your birthday. I'm still forgetting. Nothing's changed. The surgery didn't work." Sam looked up at his brother and Dean could see the hurt in his eyes.

"So," Dean said leaning next to Sam. "What have you been doing all this time?"

Sam looked over at Dean and a small smile came across his lips. He got up from the car and walked back towards the house. Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother and followed him into the house.

To say that Dean was surprised was an understatement. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. This is why Sam wanted him out of the house.

"What's all this?" Dean looked at two pies sitting on the counter.

"Happy Birthday, Dean." Sam said.

Dean walked over to the counter and looked at the pies.

"You made these?"

"Yeah," Sam said sitting down at the table. "This is why I wanted you out of the house. I wanted to surprise you."

"That you did."

"And I wanted to make up for not remembering your birthday."

"Sam, stop." Dean said. "You know, I'm not that big on birthdays."

"Yeah, I know, but still I forgot."

Dean walked over to the pies and got a knife out of the drawer and started cutting it. He made two slices and plated them and brought them to the table. They sat and ate in silence. After Dean ate two servings of the pie, he had to ask Sam.

"Sammy," Dean said sitting back in his seat.

"Yeah."

"You've never been one to cook or bake. Where did you learn to make an apple pie?"

"I don't know. I just knew."

Dean smirked. "So you just made a pie from memory."

"Dean, come on, you know my memory is shot."

"Really," Dean said. "I doubt that. You just made Mom's famous apple pie. Where did you learn to do that?"

Sam put his head down. He really didn't want to tell him that he went through his things and took the recipe out of the journal and then later lost it.

"Sammy," Dean wheedled.

"Fine," Sam said looking up at Dean. "I took mom's recipe card that was in the journal. I was going to make the pie for Thanksgiving, but I lost the card."

Sam looked at his brother waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop. He knew how Dean felt about anything that was their mom's. And losing something as special as her apple pie recipe, Sam knew it wasn't going to be good.

Dean moved forward a little and pulled his wallet out. After a few seconds of searching, he pulled out what he was looking for and slid it across the table in front of Sam.

Sam looked at the card that was slid towards him and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Their mom's recipe card was sitting on the table in front of him.

"Dean..."

"Sam," Dean cut Sam off. "You do realize that you have made Mom's pie, from scratch, from memory."

"What?"

"Sammy, there is nothing wrong with your memory."

"But Dean, I forgot your birthday."

"No you didn't. You just didn't know what day it was. Once you knew what day it was, you immediately started on this. By leaving me at the register to kicking me out of the house. Sammy you didn't forget. It's just since you've been in this little funk you didn't know what day it was. That's all."

Sam looked from the card to his brother.

"Where did you get the card?"

"From you."

"What?"

"The day before Thanksgiving. You came out looking for me. This was clutched in your hand."

"I thought I lost this," Sam picked up card.

"Well, you didn't. Now can we please stop with the funky attitude? It's ruining my birthday." Dean smiled.

"Well, you're a jerk, you know that," Sam said smiling.

"Yeah, well you're a bitch," Dean retorted getting up going to get another slice.

Sam looked back down at the recipe card and smiled. He actually did remember. He only looked at the card a few times but he remembered. He guessed now he really is getting better. He looked up just as Dean sat back down in front of him. Sam looked over at his brother and saw the tranquility in his face of having a pie that he knew mom had made before she died. For the first time in a long, long while Sam was able to say that this time he did not forget the pie. And the reward of remembering was more priceless than anything else he could have attempted to get Dean for his birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Dean."

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my little verse. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :) Thank you to all who read my story! :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook. **_


End file.
